1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile electronic device having an image projector for projecting an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional device for projecting an image to a wall surface or a screen, a so-called projector is used. A mainstream of the projector is a so-called stationary type device which is supplied with electric power from a commercial power supply and is fixed to a predetermined location to be used. The stationary type projector projects, in its fixed state, an image to a given portion of the wall surface or to the screen.
Recently, on the other hand, a mobile projector compact in size and easy to carry is proposed as the projector. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-96542 describes a mobile terminal with a projector function that is provided with an upper cabinet, a lower cabinet, and a hinge portion for mutually pivotally connecting, the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet, and is provided with a built-in projector that includes a lens and a light source.
Incidentally, the image projected by a mobile projector has a relatively low resolution. Therefore, when the image is projected by the mobile projector, it is sometimes difficult for a user to identify detailed information such as character in the image, and therefore the user may fail to obtain required information.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile electronic device that allows the user to utilize a projected image and information related to the image.